


Battre la breloque

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clocks, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, weird metaphors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Tout allait bien pour Jeremy et sa commande, et puis, quelque chose s'est mis à battre la breloque...
Relationships: Jeremy Clockson/Myria LeJean





	Battre la breloque

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Battre la breloque  
>  **Auteur :** ylg">/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld: Thief of Time (Annales du Disque-monde : Procrastination)   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Jeremy Clockson/Myria Lejean  
>  **Genre :** zarbi  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec – mais si jamais je devais, ça serait au profit de la recherche sur la maladie d'Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** « une petite scène d'UST bien maladroite et embarrassée entre Myria et Jeremie »  
> pour Flo_Nelja">, nouvel an '11  
>  **Notes :** mais l'UST va être très théorique, là, j'en ai peur  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** est-ce qu'il faut que j'avertisse pour des personnages tome-spécifiques ou vous êtes assez grands pour vous rendre compte que si vous ne reconnaissez pas le nom des personnages dans l'en-tête avant de cliquer les cuts vous risquez de ne rien comprendre à la ficlet ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Lady Myria, quand elle s'est présentée à Jeremy Clockson, était aussi précise que ses mécanismes d’horlogerie, au début, et puis peu à peu… quelque chose se détraque, imperceptiblement. Comme une horloge qu'on oublie de remonter et qui se décale dans le temps ?

C’était (presque) simple quand elle n’était qu’une cliente, un intermédiaire entre lui et une horloge de rêve, mais elle se comporte bizarrement ces derniers temps… comme lui-même quand il prenait sa potion. Ils ne pensent plus droit, ni l’un ni l’autre. Ils se retrouvent en face l'un de l'autre tendus comme des ressorts, et depuis quand est-ce comme ça, quand se sont-ils laissés entraînés dans cette spirale ?

Si les choses durent ainsi, soupçonne-t-il, un de ces quatre c'est tout le mécanisme qui va sauter d'un coup. Enfin... comme justement ils ne sont pas des mécaniques ni lui ni elle, l'ennui c'est qu'il ne sait pas du tout comment il pourrait régler cela, même s'il avait eu le pouvoir de remonter à leurs premières rencontres. Un artisan incapable de réparer ses propres breloques, et elle... il la voit aussi surprise, aussi embarrassée que lui : une dame de la Haute qui balance au rythme de l'homme du peuple ! Même sans y remédier ils aimeraient au moins comprendre : mais comment se sont-ils ainsi mutuellement détraqués ?


End file.
